


Logical Lust

by Jokie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows how to make his scientist’s only optic glimmer with lust. A sight he will always enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn you that English is not my mother language. I wrote several TF fanfics in Chinese and this is my first English fanfic. I hope it turns out well.And thanks for my friend CatOfTindalos’s help with grammar correction! I can’t finish this without your help! :D  
> In a word, I NEED MORE Megatron/Shockwave! I post this for more MShW fics! Please feed me！^q^

 

Shockwave failed to figure out the cause here, for the whole thing was lack of logic. But he obeyed and put his single good hand into that cuff above the berth anyway, and then he heard a “click”. He’s not able to move his servo anymore. Lord Megatron's intention to cuff him was, illogic. He should have known that Shockwave would never resist, and there’s no need to cuff him.

 Megatron walked towards him, lifting his one leg and knocked his interface panel as if it was some kind of chamber door.

 “Open it up.”

His lord said.

Shcokwave's logical circuit reluctantly came to a prediction of the succeeding event. Being stuck in Cybertron all alone by himself, it's been a long time since he ever interfaced with any mech. He doubted if he could satisfy his lord.

 “This might require proper preparation, my lord.”

As much as he had some conflicts in mind, he didn’t keep Megatron waiting. The scientist’s interface panel slid open immediately as his lord commanded, revealing his barely used valve under the cold shimmering lights of Nemesis. The whole situation seems more like some kind of science experiment rather than love making. But it wouldn’t disturb either of them; Megatron would consider the rational atmosphere quite suitable for his scientist.

His once lost scientist now rejoined his army. Shockwave’s right there with his valve cover open, waiting for his lord to take him.

“You do need some preparation, Shockwave.”

Megatron was aware of the fact that Shockwave did not get aroused easily, so he left shortly and came back with a tube of lubricant. Shockwave leaked a moan as the lubricant was pushed in side of him. Megatron’s digit dug in the scientist’s now well lubricated valve, searching for those hot sensitive nods that he still remembered. Shockwave might be a little too rational or even cold-blooded in other mech’s optics; they probably wouldn’t even find Shockwave attractive. But Megatron knew how to make his scientist’s only optic glimmer with lust. A sight he will always enjoy.

They seldom talk during interfacing. Usually Megatron just gave orders and Shockwave simply obeyed, not very passionate yet never reluctant. Shockwave had been trying to stay logical and calm. But the more he tried, the more Megatron wanted him to sink into pure lust. It was always an interesting game for Megatron to break his scientist’s icy mask in this particular way.

“Please….. my liege.”

A game he will always win.

Megatronfinally thrusted into that tightness. He let out a pleasing sigh when he felt the hot walls surrounded his spike. Shockwave supported his frame with his gun arm, so Megatron could pound in his valve deeper and harder. Moans escaped from Shockwave's audio system. Moans of passion and desire, but not logic. Only Megatron had this power, only the silver warlord could push the evil scientist into that state——frame shaking with lust, optic flickering with pleasure, even pleading for some more.

It’s so good to have his scientist back.

 

 

“Don’t disappear ever again, Shockwave.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case someone could read Chinese, here's the Chinese version:http://pleasurecon.lofter.com/post/4694e_b81455


End file.
